The Relationship
by jacquisup
Summary: Ember and Skulker breakup and Ember wishes a chance to restart her life. When she gets a second chance things go by just fine. When she gets new friends she finds someone she likes. The closer they get the more they care about each other. With help from his friends Danny finally asks her out. Will things go well?
1. Chapter 1

4/17/18

[Sam & Gregor, Tucker & Valerie, Danny & Ember] (Junior year).

Ember was at Skulker's lair having a big fight.

"YOU NEVER SPEND TIME WITH ME! YOU'RE ALWAYS TRYING TO GET PHANTOM!" Ember yelled.

"I DO SPEND TIME WITH YOU!" Skulker yelled back.

Ember got mad, she used her guitar and got him to fall on his back.

"WE'RE THROUGH! YOU'RE ALMOST AS BAD AS MY HUMAN BOYFRIEND!"

She then flew to her own lair.

"I just wish I could be human again and start over." she whispered crying.

Meanwhile in Amity Park,

"Hey Danny." Tucker said.

Danny looked up and smiled.

"Hey guys."

"What's up?" Valerie asked.

Tucker and Valerie had been going out with each other since the end sophomore year.

"Not much, up late fighting ghosts but I'm used to it by now. After almost two years, I have a lot of things ghosts do. It comes in handy these days to."

They started laughing and then Sam and her own boyfriend, Gregor came.

"What's so funny?" she said.

"Hi Sam. I was up late last night and was just saying how much of a ghost I am these days."

"It is a little creepy in my opinion. But it's not my choice of what I want." said Gregor.

Just like Tucker and Valerie, Sam and Gregor were going out. There were days Danny felt lonely from being single. A few hours later he was in math when his ghost sense went off. He went to his math teacher, Mr. T and told him and then left. When he got outside he saw Ember.

"What's wrong with you?" he said when he saw her face.

"Break up with your boyfriend?"

She hit something with her guitar.

"Yeah, actually I just broke up with him. What about you, where's your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend! She's a friend that's a girl! And besides, both Sam and Tucker have a boyfriend and a girlfriend. I'm single but you don't see me whining do you?"

He then hit her with an ecto ray. Eventually Danny got Ember into the ghost zone. He was starting to get powers he was hoping he wouldn't get and starting to get to strong to practice in the lab. So Clockwork was training him now. After that he headed back to class.

When Ember was back in the ghost zone she was pretty mad and sick of it.

"Ug, I wish I never became a ghost!"

Then she heard someone from behind her.

"Well, if you're that sick of it I can help."

She turned around and saw Clockwork.

"What do you mean you can do something? What could you possibly do?" she asked curiously.

"I can make it so you never become a ghost but during this time, Daniel won't remember you being Ember McLain, a little fresh start."

She thought about it for a minute.

"Any ghost gonna remember me?"

Clockwork shook his head. "No, you'll forget about being a ghost and everything. You will remember that Daniel is Phantom, and things like that. And your name is going to be Amber McLean again."

She nodded. "Alright, I'm up for a fresh start. My parents coming back?"

He shook his head. "No but you will have a house and such to live in."

She nodded. Clockwork then used his staff and gave her back her old clothes, an orange shortsleeved shirt, blue jeans, grey boots, light brown hair and light blue eyes. When he was done with that she was in a house and her ghost memory was gone. Like before she was a ghost, she still had her guitar but was a normal one and not her old one.

"Ok, that was weird." she said.

She then shrugged and went for a walk. While she was taking a walk she heard something.

"So, you guys up for the Nasty Burger?"

"Sounds good."

"Same here."

"Alright, I have to get my paycheck anyway. My treat today."

"Let's go! I'm up for a big one any day!"

"You eat to much junk, you know that Tucker?"

They started to laugh. Amber looked at who started it and noticed that it was Danny. So she decided to go to Nasty Burger.

When she got there she saw the five of them sitting down talking. She walked over to make an order and when she got her food she walked around and looked for somewhere to sit.

'Hmm, maybe I should go ask if I can sit with them?' she thought. So she walked over to them and took a deep breath.

"Umm, hi. Do you mind if I sit with you? There aren't any other seats."

Danny looked at her for a second.

'She looks beautiful. And nice, maybe she would wanna hang out with us.' he thought.

"Sure, it ok with you guys?" he said.

The other four nodded.

"Thanks. I'm Amber, Amber McLean." she said when she sat down next to Danny.

"I'm Sam."

"I'm Gregor."

"I'm Tucker."

"I'm Valerie, you can call me Val to."

"I'm Danny. You probably already know that just like the rest of the town though."

He had identified himself a few months ago. She nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Sam and Tucker help you right?"

They nodded.

"Yeah, we're Team Phantom."

Sam looked at Gregor, Tucker and Valerie smiling a little. They smiled and nodded back.

"So what grade are you in, I've never seen you in school before." said Tucker.

"I'm actually by myself, my parents had been fighting a lot and ignoring me. So I left and came to my grandma's old house. She used to live here and died last year. So I took that. She was rich and left her money to me in her will. As for school, I'm a junior."

They looked at her for a minute.

"We're sorry, my parents fight a lot during the holidays. My parents are ghost hunters and scientists and my dad believes in Santa but my mom says it's scientifically impossible. I get really crabby during the time. But ghosts celebrate it and have something called the Christmas truce. They have a party and I found out two years ago. Since I'm half ghost I'm included so I decided to have that my own celebration. They also celebrate something called a deathday, the day you become a ghost. I'm included in that to. The Lunch Lady makes a cake and the genie, Desiree grants a wish. I got a lair from my guardian Clockwork last year."

After they ate they split up and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ember was back in the ghost zone she was pretty mad and sick of it.

"Ug, I wish I never became a ghost!"

Then she heard someone from behind her.

"Well, if you're that sick of it I can help."

She turned around and saw Clockwork.

"What do you mean you can do something? What could you possibly do?" she asked curiously.

"I can make it so you never become a ghost but during this time, Daniel won't remember you being Ember McLain, a little fresh start."

She thought about it for a minute.

"Any ghost gonna remember me?"

Clockwork shook his head. "No, you'll forget about being a ghost and everything. You will remember that Daniel is Phantom, and things like that. And your name is going to be Amber McLean again."

She nodded. "Alright, I'm up for a fresh start. My parents coming back?"

He shook his head. "No but you will have a house and such to live in."

She nodded. Clockwork then used his staff and gave her back her old clothes, an orange shortsleeved shirt, blue jeans, grey boots, light brown hair and light blue eyes. When he was done with that she was in a house and her ghost memory was gone. Like before she was a ghost, she still had her guitar but was a normal one and not her old one.

"Ok, that was weird." she said.

She then shrugged and went for a walk. While she was taking a walk she heard something.

"So, you guys up for the Nasty Burger?"

"Sounds good."

"Same here."

"Alright, I have to get my paycheck anyway. My treat today."

"Let's go! I'm up for a big one any day!"

"You eat to much junk, you know that Tucker?"

They started to laugh. Amber looked at who started it and noticed that it was Danny. So she decided to go to Nasty Burger.

When she got there she saw the five of them sitting down talking. She walked over to make an order and when she got her food she walked around and looked for somewhere to sit.

 _'Hmm, maybe I should go ask if I can sit with them?'_ she thought. So she walked over to them and took a deep breath.

"Umm, hi. Do you mind if I sit with you? There aren't any other seats."

Danny looked at her for a second.

 _'She looks beautiful. And nice, maybe she would wanna hang out with us.'_ he thought.

"Sure, it ok with you guys?" he said.

The other four nodded.

"Thanks. I'm Amber, Amber McLean." she said when she sat down next to Danny.

"I'm Sam."

"I'm Gregor."

"I'm Tucker."

"I'm Valerie, you can call me Val to."

"I'm Danny. You probably already know that just like the rest of the town though."

He had identified himself a few months ago. She nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Sam and Tucker help you right?"

They nodded. "Yeah, we're Team Phantom."

Sam looked at Gregor, Tucker and Valerie smiling a little. They smiled and nodded back.

"So what grade are you in, I've never seen you in school before." said Tucker.

"I'm actually by myself, my parents had been fighting a lot and ignoring me. So I left and came to my grandma's old house. She used to live here and died last year. So I took that. She was rich and left her money to me in her will. As for school, I'm a junior."

They looked at her for a minute.

"We're sorry, my parents fight a lot during the holidays. My parents are ghost hunters and scientists and my dad believes in Santa but my mom says it's scientifically impossible. I get really crabby during the time. But ghosts celebrate it and have something called the Christmas truce. They have a party and I found out two years ago. Since I'm half ghost I'm included so I decided to have that my own celebration. They also celebrate something called a deathday, the day you become a ghost. I'm included in that to. The Lunch Lady makes a cake and the genie, Desiree grants a wish. I got a lair from my guardian Clockwork last year."

After they ate they split up and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Danny was flying to school as usual and thinking about Amber. When he got to school he switched back into Fenton and headed to his locker.

"Hi Danny. What's up?" said Tucker.

"Not much, a little bit sore after fighting Skulker on my way here, but not that bad."

"Anywhere you want me to look at before class?" Sam asked.

"Actually can you look at my left side? I think I saw something on it when I was switched back to Fenton a few minutes ago."

She nodded and looked at it.

"Tucker can you pass me a band aid, some alcohol and a cloth?"

"Sure thing."

He took out a first aid kit and grabbed a band aid, alcohol and a cloth.

"Thanks."

She cleaned up his hip and put a band aid on it.

"There you go."

"Thanks Sam."

Then he heard someone familiar. Ghosts had strong hearing and since he's half ghost he does to.

"Hmm, where could it be?"

He turned around and saw Amber.

"Hey Amber. You need help with something?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Hi Danny. Umm, can you guys help me find the office? I need to get my schedule and stuff."

He smiled.

"Sure. Hey guys, I'm gonna help Amber find the office ok?"

They nodded and split up. Sam, Tucker and Danny had ELA first. Sam said she would tell Mr. Lancer he was going to be a little late for class.

He nodded, "Thanks Sam. See you in a few minutes."

"What room is Mr. Lancer in?" she asked him.

"221."

When they got to the office Danny and Amber walked over to them.

"Excuse me?"

Mrs. Stanley looked up and smiled.

"Hello Danny, what can I do for you?"

"I don't need any help, she does. She's new and needs a schedule and such." he said.

She waved her hand. Mrs. Stanley smiled.

"Alright, what's the name?"

"Amber McLean."

She nodded.

"Here we are, alright, here's your locker number. What room do you want to start with?"

She looked at Danny and said, "I'll just go to 221."

She nodded and made her a schedule. After that she thanked her and they went to Mr. Lancer. When they got there Mr. Lancer looked up and saw them.

"Mr. Fenton, you're late."

"I know, sorry I was helping Amber find the office."

He nodded and said, "Alright, take a seat."

They nodded and sat down. Ever since the town found out he was Danny Phantom the school had given him more time to study, extra classes and during a test he would study while the others take it. His grades were back to the way they used to be, A's and B's. His parents, Jack and Maddie were glad they found out why his grades went down and were back to what they used to be. Amber sat next to him and smiled.

After class they met up with Valerie and Gregor.

"Hi Amber, what do you think about it so far?" Valerie asked.

She shrugged, "Not bad. Different than being home schooled I'll tell you that!"

They started laughing.

"So, what do you have next?" Gregor asked.

She looked at her schedule and said, "Math."

They looked at her schedule and she had the same schedule as Danny, Sam and Tucker. Valerie was in science with her and Gregor was in history.

"This will make it easier, I can follow you guys and see where it all is!"

They nodded. So they headed to class and sat down. Throughout the day boys were starting to look at Amber. Then a certain blonde Jock appeared.

"Hey baby, can I follow you home? I got told I had to follow my dreams..." Dash said smoothly winking. "Hey, you know that I'm the school quarterback...you know school jock, popular, hottest-"

Dash started to say.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not listen to a bragger or bully like you." "What? I'm every girl's dream baby?" Dash said confused.

"Again, no thanks."

"Huh? I don't think you understand what you just did. You just turned me down, you just turned Dash Baxter down!" Dash yelled loud.

Danny didn't like where it was going so he interrupted.

"Dash, she doesn't have to like everyone. I didn't leave Sam and Tucker when you all found out I was Danny Phantom and offered me the A-list did I?"

Dash sighed and shook his head.

"I guess."

He left and went back to his friends. She smiled,

"Thanks."

He smiled back.

"No problem."

A few hours later the day was over. So the three of them went on their afternoon rounds while Amber, Valerie and Gregor went to the Nasty Burger for work and hang out waiting for them.


	4. Chapter 4

About an hour later they saw them coming. Danny had a few bruises, a band aid on his left hand and stitches on his right arm.

Amber was surprised at what he had.

"That's nothing, he's had worse." said Tucker when he and Sam sat down.

A few minutes later Danny sat down next to her with food. He smiled.

"You get used to it. And ghosts heal quickly, since I became half ghost I've been getting a few things they have."

She smiled and nodded.

"Do you like it?"

Danny thought about it for a second.

"Yeah, I started out by hating it but after a while I started to like it. It was my first ghost that I realized that my powers are to help people. It's a lot of hard work, but worth it. I used to want to be an astronaut when I was younger, but lately I've been thinking about just taking after my parents and being Danny Phantom." he explained.

"You're gonna take after your parents and work at the company aren't you Sam?" Tucker said.

She nodded.

"Yeah, I don't want to but I'm gonna do it for grandma." she said. "I think you'll be good at it." said Gregor and gave her a kiss.

She smiled.

"Hey guys, I'm done with my shift for today. What are you talking about?" Valerie sat down next to Tucker.

"Not much, just telling her how I started being Danny Phantom and what we wanna do after high school." Danny said.

She nodded. A little while later Danny was in his room doing his homework. A few minutes later his ghost sense went off. So he switched places and went to work.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Danny sighed and turned around.

"What do you want now?"

"Uh, I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

Danny looked at him confused.

"With what?"

"I was wondering if you could make something for me to give Lunch Lady."

"Oh my god, you wanna propose to her?!"

Danny almost yelled laughing. Box ghost turned red.

"Alright, come on and I'll make ya a ring. How does a heart with an LL and a BG sound?"

He smiled and nodded. So Danny made a portal and followed him to his lair. After that he made him his ring with his ice powers and left.

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

He then headed to his own lair to make it quicker to his human home.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three weeks since Amber came and they were all getting close. Sam, Tucker, Gregor, Valerie and Jazz could tell that Danny and Amber liked each other. It was lunch time right now and they were talking. Amber was getting her lunch right now so they could talk.

"Come on Danny, we know you like her. So why don't you ask her out?" Tucker said.

"I, I don't know. What if my ghost sense goes off and then someone comes?"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Come on Danny, you can do it. You have everything Plasmius has, things only you or a few ghosts have. And Clockwork said you're the second most powerful ghost and are getting his powers. Which is what makes things quicker now."

He sighed. "I guess."

"Hi guys." she said smiling.

"Hi Amber."

They said. Danny looked at his friends and Tucker waved his hands 'Go on.' He took a deep breath and nodded. The other four smiled.

"Hey Amber?"

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if you wanna go to the movies on Friday?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Sure." she said smiling.

Tucker winked. 'Told you.'

Before they knew it it was Friday and Danny was waiting for Amber.

"Hi Danny, ready to go?"

He smiled and nodded.

While they were at the movies Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Gregor were at Sam's.

"I hope this goes good. He deserves a relationship of his own, don't you think?" said Valerie.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he gives us time with each other. He deserves his own girlfriend." said Gregor.

"They seem pretty good in my opinion, what about you?" said Tucker.

"Yeah, I think so." Sam said.

The next day Sam, Tucker, Danny, Valerie and Gregor were at the Nasty Burger.

"So how'd it go last night?" Tucker asked.

"Great, movie was good, took a walk and I gave her my number."

They all smiled.

"That's awesome Danny." said Valerie.

"Yeah Danny, you deserve it. Just keep doing it and maybe you'll be a couple to." Sam said.

He turned light red but smiled.

"Maybe."

As the month went by Danny and Amber were spending more time together and going out more. Danny wouldn't call it a real date but the other four did. His parents liked her and Jazz had told them to not talk about ghosts like they usually do. It was the first week of November and Danny was going to ask her to be his girlfriend.

"Danny, I have something for you to give her." said Jack.

"What is it?"

Jack took something out of his pocket.

"A ring?"

He smiled and nodded. Danny smiled back.

"Thanks dad."

He then left the house, switched into Danny Phantom and headed to school. When he got there he stood in front of the door and became Danny Fenton. When he got inside he looked for Amber. When he found her at her locker he headed to her and smiled.

"Hey Amber!"

She smiled back.

"Hey Danny." she said.

"I was just wondering if I could ask you something."

"Sure."

He took it out of his pocket and looked at it for a second.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?"

He waited for a second and then she hugged him.

"YES!"

He then put it on her finger and she smiled.

"It's beautiful Danny."

He smiled. When his friends got to Danny and Amber Tucker said hi. "Hey guys." Danny said.

"So what's up?" Tucker asked.

They looked at each other and smiled. "I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes."

"Dude that's great!"

"Yeah, that's awesome." said Sam smiling.

"There we go, now we all have a couple." Gregor said.

They started laughing and nodded.

"I guess so."

When the bell rang they went to class and it started. In science Danny's ghost sense went off so he went to work. When he got there he saw Skulker as usual.

"Hello ghost child."

Danny looked up and was hit by a rocket. He then stood up and flew to him. After that he punched him hard and got one of his arms. Skulker aimed something at him and Danny froze it. After that he punched it and it broke. Sure enough Danny was on his way back to class.

When he got there he sat down and listened to Mr. Merozka. A few hours later they were having lunch and it had been a busy day.

"Jeez, now I'm glad the town found out!" he said.

"I bet! It can't be easy being a student and a hero at the same time." Amber said.

"No, no it's not."

"Did you decide what you're doing after high school yet?" asked Gregor.

"I've been thinking mostly about just taking after my parents like Sam, ghost hunting because I really do that already even more. And if I go to college, who's gonna look after home? Especially when I get a job?"

Sam, Tucker, Gregor and Valerie agreed with him.

"And besides, you actually have acted like your mom sometimes these days. With your grades back to the way they used to be, plans you think of and all." said Tucker.

"I'd rather be like my mom then my dad!" They all started laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Later they were in Danny's room hanging out.

"Alright, let's see what you have this time."

Sam was looking at Danny's cuts and bruises after his afternoon rounds. While she fixed him up Tucker went and got some snacks for everyone. When he came back he saw that Sam had just finished.

"Hey Amber, when's your birthday?" Danny asked.

"Next month, December 19th." she said.

He nodded.

"Ok, do you celebrate Christmas?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

The next day Danny had overslept by accident from not getting much sleep. When he got there he just barely made it to school.

"Hey guys."

He gave Amber a kiss and she smiled.

"Not you apparently." Valerie said.

"I was up late fighting ghosts last night."

"Who'd you get this time?" Tucker asked.

"Skulker, Johnny and shadow, Box Ghost, Cujo, Technus, Box Ghost again and that's it."

He yawned and shook his head.

"Who's Cujo?" Amber asked.

"A dog that won't leave me alone. At this point I call him my pet, he's called me his owner for a while."

A few minutes later they were in class. Danny had trouble keeping his eyes open but he did. During social studies his ghost sense went off so he went to work. It was Johnny 13 and his shadow.

Johnny then saw him and said, "Shadow, attack!"

He then chased him and Danny froze it. Then shadow broke it and got Danny by the ankle and spun him around. He then fell right on his back and his right arm snapped.

"Ow."

He winced and put his hand on his arm.

"Just have to ignore it for a few minutes."

While he was flying, hitting and falling it hurt and couldn't focus good enough to make a portal so he used the thermos. When he was done he went to the nurse's office to get his arm looked at.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson, I was wondering if you could look at my arm. I just came back from a ghost fight and I think I sprained it."

She smiled. "Sure thing Danny."

So she looked at his arm and said he had sprained it. So she wrapped it tightly and then he went to class. About five minutes later the bell rang. Then it was lunch time so they went down to the cafeteria.

"What happened to you?" asked Valerie.

"Johnny and his shadow." he said.

"I have him in the thermos this time. My arm hurt too much to make a portal."

"It must hurt a lot to fight ghosts." Amber said.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it. And ghosts heal quickly, so I'll be healed soon."

She smiled and gave him a kiss. After school Danny's arm was all healed and so he had given back the nurse her ace bandage and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Sure enough it was December and Danny was getting in his usual Christmas mood. They were sitting in the cafeteria at the mall and listening to his parents fight.

"Does this happen a lot?" Amber asked.

"Yes." Sam, Tucker and Danny said.

"I'm gonna go hang out in my lair. Maybe fight a few of my copies to try and calm down." Danny said.

The other five nodded. When he got there he made a few copies and started fighting each other. Johnny and Kitty were driving around when they saw him.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! THEY NEED TO STOP FIGHTING EVERY YEAR!"

"What's up with him?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know. Let's go find out."

Danny then hit one of his copies and got it to disappear.

"Hi Danny!" Kitty said.

He stopped for a second.

"Hi Kitty."

"What's wrong with you?" Johnny said.

"My parents fight about Santa every year. My dad believes in him and my mom doesn't. She says it's scientifically impossible."

"Is that what happened two years ago? Why you broke Ghost Writer's book?" Kitty said.

He nodded.

"It was an accident."

"So, what's up lately?" Kitty asked.

"Well, Tucker is still going out with Valerie. Valerie still doesn't fight ghosts after finding out. Sam and her boyfriend Gregor are doing fine, and I got my own girlfriend. She left her family because her parents fight and ignore her a lot. I decided to just take after my parents and fight ghosts for my job when I finish high school. Because I technically already do fight ghosts and take mostly after my mom."

"You are as good as your mom actually. Maybe even better from being half ghost and powers." Johnny said.

"Sam is going to take after her parents business and Tucker doesn't know." So they talked to each other for a while and then split up. Then Danny went to his lair and hung out for a little bit.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks later he was at home thinking of what to get Amber for her birthday.

"Hmm, what should I get her? Maybe a necklace or something like I did for mom?"

He then sighed. "But I don't have any money."

Then he smiled.

"Maybe I can make her one with my ice powers! That's what I did for mom!"

So he made a portal and thought about the Far Frozen. He then went through the portal and was in some familiar snow.

"Frostbite?" He saw him and smiled.

"Hi Frostbite!"

"Hello great one! How are you?"

"Good, I was just wondering if it was possible you could help me make a necklace?"

"Of course." Frostbite said.

"I was thinking about making my girlfriend a necklace like I made a ring for the Box Ghost to give Lunch Lady. Her birthday is tomorrow and it would be a mixture of a birthday and a Christmas present."

Frostbite smiled. "So that's where that ring came from. Impressive great one, not many can make things that easy when they first get their power."

He smiled. So they went inside and Danny thought about what it should look like.

"What do you think it should look like?"

"Well, she can play the guitar and likes music. So maybe a heart and a note?"

Frostbite nodded, "Sounds good to me."

So he got ready and started to make a chain. After that he made a heart and made a music note. After that he switched into Fenton and was on his knees.

"Man, that takes a lot of energy to do."

He stood up and looked at it.

"So how does it look?"

"Looks great in my opinion great one."

Danny smiled and agreed. After that he switched back into Phantom and put it in his pocket. Then he said goodbye to Frostbite and headed home. He then took the necklace out of his pocket and switched back to Fenton. After that he went downstairs and showed it to his parents and Jazz.

"Did you make this?" Jazz said surprised.

"Yup! Made it out of my ice powers. Took a lot of power out of me but worth it."

"I think she's going to love it." said Maddie.

He then went upstairs and called his friends on the computer. "What's up?" Tucker asked.

"This."

He showed them the necklace and they were speechless.

"Where did you get this?" Sam asked.

"I made it with my ice powers."

Tucker whistled and shook his head.

"That must've taken a lot out of you."

"Not as much as my Ghostly Wail when I first got it. But it did take a little bit out of me." Sam shook her head and smiled.

"She's gonna love it."

After a while they split up and Danny went to bed. The next day he wrapped Amber's necklace and put it in his backpack. After that he had some breakfast and left for school. He switched into Phantom and flew as usual. When he got there he switched back and headed to Amber. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Amber."

"Hi Danny."

"Happy birthday."

He took the box out of his backpack and handed it to her.

"Thanks."

She opened it and gasped.

"Where did you find this?"

He smiled and put it on.

"I made it out of my ice powers yesterday." She gave him a kiss and smiled. "It's beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome."

He put it on for her.

"Hey guys. Happy birthday Amber." Sam said with the other three next to her.

"Thanks."

"Nice necklace, where'd you get it?" Valerie said.

"Danny, he made it with his ice powers." Valerie and Gregor stared at him surprised.

He shrugged. "Hey, I come up with ideas. And besides, we all know I'm pretty powerful these days."

"Good point." she said.

After that they headed to first period. After school he went to work and was just finishing Skulker.

"Hello Daniel."

He turned around and saw Plasmius.

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk."

"About what?" he said crossing his arms.

"I heard you got a girlfriend, is that true?"

He then hit him hard.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled.

Plasmius shook his head and stared at him.

"How did you get so strong out of nowhere?"

"I'm not as new as I used to be. Two years, you to copy and powers of my own to have or getting."

He stared at him.

"In your words, in the beginning I was a pawn. Then when I got my Ghostly Wail I would say a rook. After copies a knight, then after my ice a Bishop. And now that I'm getting his powers, a queen. What would you say?"

He thought for a few minutes and then put it together. His eyes widened. Everyone in the ghost zone knew what almost happened and Clockwork warned them it would happen.

'He, he's right. He is a queen.'

Danny nodded, "I figured you'd put it together. So on a scale of one to ten, what would you say I am now?"

"I would actually say an eight. It took me forever to get everything straight!"

"Well, I have both friends to help me and you to copy."

While they fought Plasmius saw what he could do.

'He certainly was gotten stronger and more powerful in barely two years.' he thought.

Danny took this opportunity to go as fast as he could and hit him hard.

"Looks like you're having trouble focusing today." he said invisible.

Before he could do anything he was hit hard with an ecto ray. His parents and friends were watching them surprised at how unfocused he was. After hearing what he said Sam and Tucker were surprised.

"And what about Sam and Tucker? What are they to you, rooks at the best because they don't have any powers or as much practice? And what about dad, still the 'Idiot father' you still want me to renounce?" Plasmius smirked.

"So you certainly have paid attention to what I say and do."

He froze. "What?"

Then it hit him, he really was starting to sound like him. He then snapped out of it and turned intangible when he saw the ecto ray aiming for him.

"Like I said Daniel, you're more like me then you know."

"For the millionth time, I. AM. NOTHING. LIKE. YOU!"

When It turned into his Ghostly Wail. Sure enough he was on his hands and knees. It had been twenty five minutes. He then turned into Fenton and looked up. He saw Plasmius back to Masters. Suddenly he heard familiar voices.

"DANNY!"

"Are you ok?" Sam asked.

He was still taking deep breaths and nodded.

"That's a new record dude. Twenty five minutes, let's add that."

Danny smiled and looked at his parents.

"Yup, the ghost of Wisconsin is Vlad Masters. Your old college buddy and other halfa. And if you two say what he did after figuring out what I said and sounded like him, you're not going to like what I'll do."

Sure enough he passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later he slowly opened his eyes and saw his friends and parents looking at him.

"Danny?"

He looked over and saw Amber looking worried.

He smiled, "Hi."

"Oh thank god you're ok!" Amber said and gave him a hug.

When she let go he slowly sat up.

"I'm tempted to go and make a wish for Desiree to grant."

"What would it be?" Tucker said.

"Since we're both halfa's, my ghost sense can't go off. And I thought of wishing that Plasmius had a red ghost sense so I knew he was coming like any other ghost." he explained.

"Why red?" Valerie said.

He sighed, "Dan's ghost sense is red, and he's a mixture of the two of us. Which probably means his core is red. And I wanna say Plasmius' core is red. So if it is, I could tell it's him."

Sam and Tucker thought about it for a minute.

"His eyes are red." Tucker said slowly.

"And most of his powers are pink." said Sam.

"Dan's eyes are red to. So the difference is, he has red eyes and I have green. His ghost sense is red and mine is blue. His hair is white and in the same ponytail as Plasmius' when he's in his human form but my hair only turns white. But Plasmius doesn't have a ghost sense. Which means he doesn't know when a ghost is near." he said.

"I wonder if Clockwork knows. CLOCKWORK!"

Sure enough there was a clock.

"You rang?" he said.

"Question, my core and ghost sense are blue. And Dan's eyes and ghost sense are red. If he's a mixture of me and Plasmius, does he get his core instead of mine?"

Clockwork nodded.

"Yes. I have to say, you're getting good at this." "That means Plasmius' core is red, right?" Clockwork nodded.

He nodded, "Alright, thanks Clockwork. He or I don't get any fire powers like my ice right?"

"No, just your ice."

"Ok."

Then Clockwork left.

"Dude, you really do sound like your mom these days when you're in ghost mode." Tucker said.

He stared at him and so did Sam, Valerie, Gregor and Amber.

"What? No offense Mr. Fenton but, he really does take more of her then you."

Jack and Maddie thought about it for a minute and noticed a lot of things.

"You really do take after your mom Danny. You think more, better aim and plenty more. But considering that you fight ghosts these days, you're a true Fenton." Jack said smiling.

"I actually just decided to take after you and mom instead of being an astronaut. I've been fighting ghosts since freshman year, how would I protect my haunt if I went to college? What happens when I get a job? And things like that."

Jack and Maddie smiled and looked at each other and then Danny.

"What's a haunt?" Amber said confused.

"There are two types of homes for a ghost. A lair and a haunt. A lair is a door or an island. My friends Clockwork, Frostbite and his group, Cujo, Pandora and Princess Dora live on an island. And a few of my enemies do to. Johnny and Kitty, Skulker, Walker and I think that's it. The other ghosts have a door, I got one on my first deathday. Plasmius has one to. A haunt is like a big island, Amity Park is mine and where ever in Wisconsin he lives in is Plasmius' haunt. Some ghosts share one but not many. When ever a ghost comes into someone else's haunt they fight. Which is why I fight them. I can't get rid of Plasmius because he's the mayor. But is still on my haunt." he explained.

Everyone stared at him in amazement.

"How do you know so much about it?" said Tucker.

"Uh, I might have asked Clockwork to explain it a little bit sense he's training me these days." he said slowly.

"Who's Cujo?" Maddie asked.

Danny opened his mouth when his ghost sense went off. He then heard something familiar.

"Three, two, one."

He pointed down and saw him.

"Heal."

Cujo stopped and smiled. Danny hit his lap and Cujo jumped on him. "Hey buddy, what's up?" He scratched his ears and smiled.

"This is Cujo. My, um, I guess you can say my pet by now." Jack and Maddie looked at each other and nodded.

"Danny, you can keep him if you want." Maddie said.

He smiled.

"Really?!"

They nodded.

"You wanna stay with me buddy?"

He barked back happily and licked him.

"Haha, ok, ok!" So he smiled, took off his old caller, used his ice powers and made a new one.

"There we go, all set. New caller, new home and last but not least," he made two bowls like the caller.

"A bowl for food and water."

"Ghosts have to eat and drink?" Maddie said.

"Yeah, just not as much. It comes in handy if I do say so myself." he said smiling while he rubbed Cujo's ears.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later they were on their way home from school and work.

"Thank god ghosts heal quickly." Danny said.

Then he opened the door and heard something.

"Woof! Woof!"

Then Cujo ran over to him and jumped onto him licking.

"Haha, ok ok down boy!"

He jumped down and waged his tail quickly.

"He loves you doesn't he?" Amber said while the others laughed.

"I guess so."

They headed upstairs and hung out.

"Alright Danny, let's see what you got now." Sam said opening the first aid kit.

While he was getting cleaned up Tucker and Valerie went to grab some snacks.

"Stay still, almost done with the first stitch." Sam said.

He winced for a second. After the first one she looked elsewhere. A few minutes later she was done. While they hung out, Cujo laid on Danny's lap while he scratched his ears. A few hours later he was laying in bed with Cujo next to him as usual. Then his ghost sense went off. He moaned for a minute but got up and looked too see who it was.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!"

"What do you want now?" Danny asked.

"To trap you in a small box."

Before he could do anything he was wrapped around and then in the portal Danny made. He wiped his hands together and headed back home. The next day he was up early so he decided to go hop around and look for ghosts. On his way home he bumped into Dani.

"Hey Danny." she said smiling.

"Hey cuz, what's up?" he said.

"Not much, just traveling as usual. You?"

"School and work as usual."

"How is your relationship with Amber doing?" she asked.

"Good, you seeing anyone?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Well, I gotta head to school so I'll see you later!"

They gave each other one last hug and then Danny headed to school. When he got there he switched back into Fenton and headed to his locker.

"Hey Danny." said Sam.

"Hey guys. Where's Amber?" he asked and looked around.

"She's not feeling that good today so she's gonna stay home. She saw you on your morning rounds and didn't want to interrupt you so she called me." Valerie said.

"Ahh, well we can visit her after work." he said.

Then the bell went off so they headed to class.

Throughout the day Danny would get interrupted by ghosts and have a little trouble focusing from being worried about Amber. Finally they were done and at work.

"Alright guys, you know the deal. Tucker south, Sam east I'll head West."

"Alright, let's get this done." Tucker said.

When they split up Danny had given them their own thermos to see if they can do any themselves. If they can't they call him or the other person. He was looking around and then his ghost sense went off.

"Ghost child!" Technus said.

"Techno ghost, what are we gonna be today?"

Before he could open his mouth Danny got him with a ghost ray.

"You're getting strong ghost child." he said getting up.

"You don't know the half of it." he said.

Then a car body came and aimed for him.

"Whoa!"

He flew up as fast as he could and turned intangible.

'Hmm, how can I get this one? Cars are pretty hot so they can melt my ice. Maybe some snow and ghost ray at the same time?' he thought.

So he came tangible again and made some snow then added a ghost ray into it.

'I hope this will work at least a little better.'

So he aimed it at both Technus and the car. Then both the car and Technus were slipping.

"Ahh!" Technus said while he was falling.

Then the car started to break like an accident.

'Perfect.'

So he took out the thermos and got him in.

"One down, god only knows how many more to get." he said.

While he was busy with Skulker his phone went off.

"Oh please don't be Sam or Tucker."

He made a copy of himself and his copy answered.

"Hello?"

"Need some help here! Ectoposes have me around my waist and my gun fell by accident!" said Tucker.

"I'm a copy here but I'll try. The real Danny is busy with Skulker. Where are you?"

"At Nasty Burger." he said.

"On my way."

So the copy headed to Nasty Burger after telling the real Danny what was going on. While Danny was busy with Skulker the copy was making copy's of himself to see if this will work.

"You're getting good at this." Tucker said.

"Thanks. Not easy but we're getting there." one Danny said.

"I just hope we're not using that much energy in the real Danny."

While Danny was fighting Skulker he was having trouble staying in his ghost form.

"What's the matter ghost kid? Getting tired?"

He was trying to get rid of one of his wings but was having trouble. Finally he got one and while he was putting it in the thermos he was on the top of a building and fell. After that he was back in Fenton. Back with Tucker the ectopuses were in the thermos a second ago and the copies were gone.

"Man, did he use that much energy for me?" Tucker said.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to find Danny. He sent a copy to get rid of the ectopuses for me and the real Danny was fighting Skulker. The fake Danny made three copies and then just disappeared which means one thing."

"Danny is in his Fenton form now from using that much energy!" she said.

"Come on, meet me by the school I'll try and get an answer."

"Alright."

So they start heading to school.

"Danny?" Tucker said.

"What?" he said quietly.

"Where are you?"

"Over the library." he said.

"Alright, can you get down from the rest of the copies back in you?"

"I'll try."

Then he started to focus on his core and got up until his knees and elbows.

"Not completely."

"Alright, we're at the school right now so we'll go to the library."

"Any idea of how to get down?" Sam asked.

"I have one person, but you're not gonna like it." he said.

"Plasmius?" Sam asked.

"He's the only halfa that's here and strong enough."

"Alright."

So he opened his phone put his number down and waited.

"Vlad Masters speaking."

"Vlad, I need you to come to the library top."

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't have enough strength to turn back into Phantom after work. I'll explain when you get here if you help me."

He sighed.

"Alright, I'll just teleport there and be there in a minute."

"Alright."

Then they hung up and he waited. A few seconds later Vlad was there and looked at him.

"Good lord Daniel! What did you do?" he asked.

Then he picked him up and put him on the chair.

"Thanks." he said.

He turned back into Masters.

"We were on our afternoon rounds and me and Tucker have been trying to get ghosts done by ourselves to make it easier for Danny." Sam said while she cleaned him up.

"I needed some help with ectopuses so I called him and he was busy with Skulker so he made a copy to have it answer. When I told him his copy came and to make it safer he made a few copies of himself." Tucker said.

"While that happened I was getting close to switching back into Fenton and had just enough energy to get him in the thermos." Danny finished.

Vlad stood there in shock.

"You care more about your friends safety then your own. Before the accident I would have done that for Jack."

Then he thought of something else.

"When did you start to make so many copies of yourself?"

"After the Vortex problem. I still work on it."

"Alright, all done. And you mister are leaving night rounds to me, Tucker and Valerie today." Sam said.

He opened his mouth but was interrupted.

"She's right man, I don't think you have enough strength to go visit Amber. You can call her later when you get home." Tucker said.

He sighed and nodded.

"Now the question is do I have enough strength to get home?" he said.

Vlad backed up while Sam stood on his left and Tucker on his right. While he stood up he winced and started to shake a little.

"Sit back down." Sam said.

Vlad shook his head and switched back into Plasmius.

"Up we go Daniel." he said and picked him up.

"You two are fine right?"

They nodded.

"Alright then, we're going to have to be invisible so no one thinks I'm going to hurt you." he said while he did that.

When he got there Sam nocked on the door.

"Coming."

Then the door opened and Jack smiled.

"Hey V-man. What happened to Danny?" Jack asked.

"I was taking a walk and saw the three of them sitting on a bench and Sam was cleaning him up. He must have used a lot of power today he was just about unconscious so I offered to carry him home." he explained.

"Thanks V-man, don't know what I'd do without you." he said taking Danny from him.

"Don't worry Mr. Fenton, we'll take care of tonight's night rounds." Sam said.

"OK, by you three."

By this point Danny was out cold. So he put him to bed and went downstairs to tell the other two.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day he woke up to his alarm clock and groaned. He hit the off button and got up. He looked around and saw he was home then remembered what happened. So he looked at himself and saw he was healed.

"Alright, now let's get ready for school and see how Amber's doing on my way there."

When he was having breakfast he was still a little tired but was strong enough to get to work and school.

After breakfast he put some food and water in Cujo's bowls.

"Alright, let's go see if Amber's home or at school. See you later mom, dad!" he said.

"By Danny!" Maddie said.

When he got outside he transformed into Phantom and headed to Amber. When he got there he looked out the window and saw her doing her hair. He smiled and knocked on her window. She looked up, smiled and nodded.

He smiled back and turned intangible.

"Hi Danny." she said.

"Hi Amber, how you feeling?"

"Good, where were you? I thought you were going to come visit me?"

"Sorry, I was busy on my afternoon rounds and used a lot of energy doing something. Vlad had to come take me home and I passed out on my way home."

She smiled.

"As long as you're safe."

He smiled back.

"Want a ride?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?"

So she grabbed everything and then Danny picked her up.

"Alright, hold on tight."

So she put her arms around his neck and held on tight. He turned them intangible and headed to school.

"This is actually pretty cool." she said.

"Yup, don't have to get squished on the bus anymore." he said.

While they headed to school he told her what she missed yesterday.

"Alright, here we are." he said.

Then he put her down and switched into Fenton. They took each other's hand and headed to Danny's locker.

"Hey guys." he said.

"Hi Danny, hi Amber." Valerie said.

"Feeling better?" Gregor said.

"Yeah, I don't get sick that often and aren't sick that long." she said.

Ghosts don't get sick that often and are only sick for a day or two. Clockwork decided to keep that in her.

"Good, did you hear what happened yesterday after school?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, he works to hard."

He rolled his eyes.

"I got it I got it. We'll try and be safer today." he said.

"If it's possible for it to happen that is." Sam whispered to Tucker.

"You do remember that ghosts have strong hearing right?"

"Oops." Tucker said.

"Let's just get to class." Valerie said.

"Sounds good to me." Gregor said.

So they headed to class and had trouble staying awake. When they were in history Danny's ghost sense went off. He sighed but went to his teacher as usual. When he left he headed outside and switched into Phantom.

"Let's see who we have today."

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

He turned around.

"Oh come on. Why do you keep getting out when you know I'll put you back in five seconds?"

Then he opened his mouth but was frozen and in the thermos.

"Never gonna stop are you?"

He shook his head.

"At least I don't have to deal with a Boxlunch."

He shivered at that. And went back to school. He didn't have enough strength to make a portal today after what happened yesterday so he kept the thermos with him. When he got back he was just in time for lunch.

"Who was it this time?" Tucker asked.

"Box Ghost. I'm using the thermos today after what happened yesterday. I may be getting strong but I'm not as strong as him or Plasmius yet." he said.

"You'll get there eventually." Amber said smiling.

"I hope so. Then again I was only fourteen when it happened and Vlad was twenty one." he said.

"Really? He was twenty one?" Sam said.

"Yeah, remember what happened with the ecto acne?"

"Oh yeah." she said.

"So really I have a lot more power to get then him. And he was hit in the face while I was hit everywhere."

He was about to take a bight of his sandwich when his ghost sense went off.

He sighed.

"Make sure Tucker doesn't eat my sandwich."

Then he headed outside. While he did that Amber, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Gregor were talking.

"I hate how he never eats these days." Tucker said.

"At least he doesn't have to eat as much now." Valerie said.

"True." he said.

Amber was looking out the window and saw him with Technus. While he did that Sam put a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine. He's been doing this for two years."

A few minutes later Danny was back and sitting down again.

"Hi." he said.

"Technus?" Sam asked.

"Yup. In the thermos now." he said.

Then he took a bite of his sandwich and was free for the rest of lunch.


	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks had gone by and Clockwork was looking at a timeline with Danny in it. For the time to be done correctly he was going to be fighting someone he hadn't seen in two years. He didn't like how it was going to end but knew a way to fix it a little.

Back in Amity Park,

Danny was on his night rounds he had just finished Johnny 13 and his shadow.

"Almost done." he said.

Then his ghost sense went off. So he stopped and looked around.

A few seconds later he was on his back after being hit by something.

"What was that?" he said.

"Hello ghost child."

He looked up and saw Pariah Dark.

"How did you get out?"

"I did it." someone else said.

"Fright Knight?"

"Yes, me. I found the key." Fright Knight said.

"Shall we have another challenge? So I can have revenge and my thrown back?" Pariah said.

Before Danny could say anything he was hit by a strong ecto ray.

He winced and then looked up and made a shield.

'Where's the ecto-skeleton when you need it? At least he doesn't have the ring or crown.' he thought.

While he made the shield Pariah aimed another ectoray at him. Danny focused on his core as strength as he could and was able to keep it from getting him this time.

"How? No one has been able to do that!" Pariah said shocked.

"It's called being trained by Clockwork and having new powers over the years. And what do you mean your thrown back?" he said.

He wasn't tired like last time for some reason.

"You don't know? After defeating me you've won the thrown." Pariah said.

Danny floated there in shock and then was on the ground.

While they fought people were watching in shock. One of the ghosts that were big and powerful was back. Sam, Tucker, Amber, Valerie, Gregor, Jack, Maddie and Jazz were worried sick but Team Phantom, Valerie, Jack, Maddie and even Vlad knew only Danny was strong enough to do it. Gregor and Amber still didn't know as much as Tucker and Sam so they were curious to see how strong he is.

'Danny won the thrown?' Sam and Tucker thought.

A few minutes later Danny looked at them and they looked back at him. Danny had bruises, cuts, ectoplasm and holes in his hazmat all over himself.

"Well child I'll admit you're quite strong." Pariah said not looking much better.

Danny panted then was hit by Pariah's weapon and was on his back.

He looked at Sam and Tucker and recognized that look anywhere.

"Don't even think about it. You know I'm strong enough now and training by Clockwork."

They nodded.

So he looked up and went as fast as he could and punched Pariah causing him to fly into a tree.

Then he stood up and aimed his weapon at him again and Danny went up then got it with his ice. He aimed a strong ecto ray at it and broke it.

"NO!" Parish yelled.

Vlad stood there in shock and a little worried.

He may be enemies but Danny was still Jack and Maddie's son. He had started to get over Maddie being with Jack and the accident. He decided to try and become best friends with Jack like college. He was coming over more often but leaving Danny alone.

He was tempted to help him but knew he wasn't as strong as Danny to do it.

"Ahh!" Vlad said and was aimed at by Pariah.

Danny made a shield at him causing it to go flying back at Pariah. Then aimed some of his ice powers at him. He was able to freeze him but not deep enough.

A few minutes later they were both panting and looking at each other again.

'I have to give this a shot. I've used almost every power I've learned on him but the big one.'

"I have many new powers and one I got ten years early. And you're gonna find out what it is." Danny said when he stood up.

Then he focused on his core again, took a deep breath and let out his most powerful power. And for the most powerful time yet, his Ghostly Wail.

When he let it out he started to get Pariah Dark to fall. Then when he was done he started panting and still in his ghost form.

Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jazz, Jack, Maddie, Gregor, Amber and Vlad were amazed at how strong it was. Tucker was timing it now.

When he was done he had been using it for 25 minutes and still in ghost form. Tucker put it down in shock.

"That's what I got ten years early, my Ghostly Wail. I don't use it that often though. Now there's one more thing to do."

He froze him and got him in the thermos before he was defrosted.

Danny sighed and had forgotten Fright Knight was still there.

"No!" he said and looked at Danny.

Before he could do anything Danny was on his back fighting his core the need to transform back into Fenton. While he stood up he started to shake a little.

After using so much strength on his Ghostly Wail he was exhausted.

While he fought Fright Knight he was starting to feel his strength get weaker and weaker and getting closer to get back to Fenton.

Fright Knight was standing in front of him while Danny floated panting.

"You're stronger than anyone aside from Clockwork. But I can tell you have very little strength left."

Everyone was worried about that.

Danny couldn't say anything back. A few seconds later he shut his eyes and then felt something on his chest.

"Ahhhhh!" he yelled and started to fall.

"DANNY!" Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Gregor, Amber, Jazz, Maddie and Jack yelled.

When he was on the ground and on his back he started to lose conciseness but had enough to put Fright Knight in the thermos. When he was gone Danny shut his eyes and was gone.

When he opened his eyes he groaned and saw he was in Clockwork's lair.

"Hello Daniel." Clockwork said.

"Hi Clockwork. What happened?" he said rubbing his head.

"You defeated Pariah Dark again and sadly after being exhausted the Fright Knight was able to get you in the chest with his sword. I put both of them on Pariah's keep. And sadly you're now a full ghost."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry Daniel, I have something that can let you be alive but dead."

"What is it?"

Clockwork took out a black watch with a white D and black P on it.

"Keep it on and it's like you're still a halfa. Take it off and you'll automatically be Phantom. Alright?"

He nodded and put the watch on then looked at it. It looked and worked like a real watch.

"You can go now. All you have to do is teleport invisible and go into your human form."

Danny nodded then teleported to his body.


	13. Chapter 13

When he was back he heard people say something.

"What if he doesn't make it this time?" someone said.

"He'll make it. He has to." someone else said.

Then he groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

While he did that he felt a tongue on his cheek.

"Danny?" Sam said.

"Hi." he said quietly getting Cujo off of his face.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How long was I out?"

"Three hours." Valerie said.

"Ok. I'll tell you this, Clockwork to the rescue again. He put something on his keep. I don't know what but nobody can get it." he said slowly sitting up.

"Careful baby pops." Amber said.

"I'm fine Am, I've been worse." he said rubbing Cujo's ears.

"No kidding. How did you beat him this time? You weren't in the ecto-skeleton thing." Valerie asked.

"I've been getting stronger and stronger which is why Clockwork has been training me. I have his powers now to. I just didn't want to use that much strength to make a portal. And man does that take a lot out of me!"

"Well at least you're safe little badger." Vlad said.

"Dude you beat your Ghostly Wail today. 25 minutes, a new record!" Tucker said.

"Awesome! Ten minutes longer!" Danny said.

"Let's go downstairs and let him get some rest." Maddie said.

They all nodded and left. Amber gave him a kiss and then left to.

After they left Danny and Cujo laid back down and fell asleep.

The next day Danny was on his way to school. The other ghosts had found out about the Pariah Dark and Fright Knight so they're going to give him the week off.

When he got there he switched back into Fenton and went to find Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Gregor and Amber.

When he found them he smiled.

"Hey guys." he said.

"Danny!" they said together.

Then Amber gave him a hug and kiss.

"You ok dude?" Tucker said.

"Yeah."

"Where'd you get the watch?" Gregor asked.

"Clockwork gave it to me for Christmas I just forgot I had it." he said.

"Oh, ok." he said.

He decided not to tell anyone what happened.

"I have one thing that you're going to love."

"What?" Tucker said.

"We get the week off because every ghost could understand I used to much strength."

"Awesome! A whole week off!" Sam and Tucker said together.

After that they headed to class.

Throughout the week Danny would spend time with his friends and time with Amber. Finally a week had gone by and Danny was taking Cujo to the park when his ghost sense went off.

Cujo started to growl while Danny transformed into Phantom.

"Hello ghost boy. Are you ready to become my prey?" Skulker asked smirking.

Danny smirked back at him.

"Bring it on puny!" he said.

Then Skulker aimed his weapon at him but Danny made a shield.

"It's true, you're certainly getting stronger and stronger as you get older. But I'm getting stronger to!" he said and got Danny on his shoulder.

He winced and put his hand on his shoulder and saw ectoplasm. He used his ice powers and got it to cool down.

Then Danny used an ecto ray but got his arms trapped. Danny smirked and then made a portal.

"See ya later Skulker." he said then froze him and pushed him in the portal.

"This is making it a lot easier. Hard to hide that I'm full ghost now but still hiding it." he said then turned back into Fenton.

Then he winced and still had ectplasm on his shirt.

"Let's go visit Sam so she can fix me up a bit." he said.

"Woof! Woof!" Cujo said.

Danny smiled and then they headed to Sam.

When they got there Danny knocked on the door and waited. Then the door opened and saw Sam.

"Hi Danny, Cujo, what's up?" she asked.

"I had a fight with Skulker and need a bit of fixing to do." he said.

She smiled and nodded then he followed her to her room.

So as usual she fixed him up. When she was done Cujo jumped on top of Danny and constantly licked him.

"Haha! Calm down Cujo!" he said laughing.

After that they headed to the Nasty burger and met up with Tucker, Valerie, Gregor and Amber. They had planned on having lunch together last night.

While they ate Amber was thinking about something then stopped eating and caught everyone's attention.

"I was wondering if you would mind if I joined the team?" she said.

Danny, Sam and Tucker looked at each other.

"What do you guys think?" Danny asked.

"It would make it a little easier probably." Tucker said.

"Yeah. We need as much help as we can get." Sam said.

"Alright, welcome to Team Phantom." Danny said. "You're gonna have to bring your backpack with you all day and keep a thermos with you full time. Probably some weapons to."

She nodded.

Then Danny handed her one of the thermos' he has in his backpack. Even though he can make a portal now he still keeps a thermos with him.

She took the thermos and put it in her purse.

"I'll put it in my backpack when I get home."

They nodded.

Then Danny looked at his watch and saw it was two thirty and time for work.

"Ok, so let's get to work." Danny said.

So Sam, Tucker and now Amber stood up and headed to work.

When they got outside Danny transformed into Phantom and then looked at Sam, Tucker and Amber.

"Alright, Sam North, Tucker East, Amber West and I'll go South."

They nodded and went to work.

While Danny was looking around he gasped and saw his ghost sense went off. So he looked around and saw a clock he recognized.

"Hello Daniel." Clockwork said.

"Hi Clockwork. What's up?"

"I have one important thing to tell you."

"Which is what?"

"Did you wonder what Pariah Dark meant by the thrown back?"

"Yeah, I meant to ask you about that."

"When you defeated him you also won the crown. He said 'Very well, I accept your terms!' That is what you say when you fight for the crown."

Danny floated there in shock at what he just heard.

"What did you just say?"

"You are the new prince after winning the fight with Pariah Dark two years ago. If you accept the crown you will be the King of Ghosts. If you accept it you will fix a lot of things and still be able to go to school."

"Ok then, you want me to take the crown and fix up the ghost zone a bit."

"Yes. It has a bit of cleaning to do and could use a King for that.

He sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Excellent. We can have your coronation next weekend."

"Alright."

Then they split up and Danny I got back to work.

When they were done they headed to Danny's house and got fixed up. He was going to tell them tomorrow when they get Gregor and Valery at school.


End file.
